life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Computer
Max Caulfield uses her computer several times throughout the course of the story. After discovering her powers she uses the Internet to do research and learn more about time and her abilities. It is also where she accesses social media and her email account. Social Media Max has got 81 friends and 12 subscribers on her social media profile. Her latest status is: "Time is bunk" - Douglas Adams. Either after saving Kate or failing at saving her in "Out of Time", Max will have a lot of postings from her fellow students on her profile page which she can read after waking up in "Chaos Theory". Saved Kate= |-|Didn't save Kate= Email Account Warren Graham After consulting Warren regarding scientific references for time traveling, he writes her an email on the evening before "Out of Time" which Max can read the next morning. Warren's email account icon has changed to a picture of the TARDIS from the british time travel series Doctor Who. Subject: Too Much Time Hey Max. The Doctor is in da house! I've been thinking long and hard about your weird request. I just sent you a bunch of physics and science links and without further ado, here's a few time travel films you must see. I'll send more as they come to mind. The Doctor expects a full explanation for your newfound chrono-interest. THE TIME MACHINE - The 1960 version. Fun early steampunk sci-fi. And Morlocks' faces melt. PRIMER - Lo-fi time travelers in Dallas. Brilliant. I'll explain it to you after you watch it. TIME AFTER TIME - H.G. Wells uses his time machine to chase Jack The Ripper to modern day San Francisco. Supercool and clever. PULP FICTION - Serious. The switching between timelines gives a good basic outline of relativity. Plus Uma. SOMEWHERE IN TIME - Big cult around this romantic sci-fi written by Richard Matheson. The best kind of chick flick. You'll cry like a baby. I did. TIME SLIP - You can borrow my copy of this Japanese flick. Or we can watch it together. Sonny Chiba and his soldiers end up back in samurai days. Basically tanks versus ninjas. TIMECOP - Jean Claude Van Damme does the splits on a kitchen counter in his underwear. Need I say more? That's all the TIME I have now as I do have actual quantum physics to plow through. And not your "fun" Back To The Future homework that I NEVER GET. Now that you've discovered the art of science, I expect to see you in the lab more as well. I could always use a new partner in TIME. Get it? Don't hit, I'm leaving. Doctor Who? Dana Ward Subject: GHOUL DAYS HALLOWEEN PARTY! Bring It Blackwell Bloodsuckers! Next to Prom Night and Bigfootball, my favorite time of year is the annual GHOUL DAYS BLACKHELL-O-WEEN PAH-TY!!!!!!! (Picture me busting a Thriller zombie move) Principal Wells has given us almost carte blanche to decorate the halls and gym within taste and safety so I want every student to be scared shitless when they walk to their classes!!!!! I know y'all have tons of homework as I do but let's make this a Helloween that Blackwell will never forget! The decoration committee meets in the gym at 3:30 next Weds, Oct 10. This gives you plenty of time to NOT have any excuses for flaking... and if you don't show up to help haunt the halls, the BOOgeyman will get YOU! Let's show Blackwell our GHOUL POWER! Pleasant Screams, Dana of the Dead Visited Websites Science-Related I Live 4 Science'' ''- A site for science lovers. Max was reading the following article: JOIN THE CHRONONAUTS! Time travel is not just a science fiction. History has recorded numerous cases of individuals who have managed to bend all rules of the time-space continuum. The present dilemma is that those who can navigate temporal dimensions are rightly reluctant to reveal themselves due to the impact of public and government scrutiny. Nations around the world have spent literally billions of dollars trying to build (in top secret) their own version of a 'time machine'- thankfully, this is not a case where infinite revenue equals control of the infinite. Or you might not be reading this website at all. This is where The Chrononauts enter the picture. It's clear based on the vast scientific information that time travel is only applicable on a PERSON BY PERSON basis, not driven nor dominated by any particular physics or thermodynamic calibration. For this reason, we have created a forum where past, present, and future time travelers can share tips, ideas and experiences to guide those navigating the rocky seas of time. Hence our moniker, The Chrononauts- brave solitary adventurers on an infinite voyage. Register within the forum and step into a river of time without fear of being swept away! WORMHOLE! ''- A site about wormholes that reads: Welcome to the wonderful world of the Wormhole. a term lazily over-exploited in science and science fiction. For neophytes, visualize a wormhole like an invisible tunnel one end of space to another. Thus, if wormholes exist, time travel is possible and probable. The human trick is to discover the means or device needed to link and traverse both ends of this time tunnel. Einstein's theory of relativity posits that this is within the realm of theory, while a new generation of physicists hopes to develop an actual working model of this fascinating space-time conundrum. Inside WORMHOLE! are links and articles relating to the most recent developments of this fluid theory. '''I-sign petition''' -'' A petition site that contains a petition to stop scientists from time travelling. It reads: Why Are Quantum Physicists trying To Control Time? As you read these words, physicists and scientists around the world are using taxpayer funded government programs to shatter our notions of time and space, potentially altering the course of history itself. For example, Australian researchers are using photons to simulate quantum particles as they travel through time itself. Even though quantum time mechanics is a very recent theory first predicted in 1991, it has caught fire within the scientific community, who eliminated ethics and morality from their dangerous experiments. Gallery 2015-11-02_00256.jpg|Warren's email to Max ("Chrysalis") 2015-11-01_00013.jpg|Warren's email to Max ("Out of Time") 2015-11-01_00014.jpg|Dana's email to Max ("Out of Time") Category:Objects Category:Max's Belongings Category:Max's Room